Water, Air, Fire, Earth and Energy
by Freedom92
Summary: Five new girls are chosen to be the new Guardians and also a new evil is chosen! I named a character after me! Signed Celeste Valentino.


**Disclaimer: I do not own WITCH.**

**Five new girls are chosen to be the new Guardians and also a new evil is chosen! I named a character after me! Signed Celeste Valentino.**

* * *

**Celeste: Heavenly Water (Her pov.)**

Another day at school is another day for boredom for my friends and I. As I ran to school, dodging the worms that came out of the ground from the rain last night, and the rain slightly pouring now, I noticed a weird blue glowing thing at the side of the arena. Me, late as I am already didn't bother to check what it was. At the left turn at the gate to enter my school, I just had to slip and fall in the mud with two gigantic worms. Horrified as I was I ran screaming towards school.

Normally if I were late on a day with great weather I would have went to the office and got a late slip, but since it was still raining a bit I didn't have to get one. First, before entering my grade eight class, I made a dash to the washroom to clean my jacket but no matter how hard I tried to get off the brown mud stain it wouldn't go, so I left frustrated, dirty and wet.

When I reached my class there were only about ten people. Great, when I finally finished all my homework that's when only ten people decide to show up. I let out a frustrated sigh. "Today is not my day," I mumbled to only myself.

I stomped to my desk quietly and dropped my bag on the floor. "You look," my friend, Rosemary, paused to look at me. "Wet!"

"Thanks, I didn't know that," I said sarcastically as I put down my chair. Rosemary shrugged at my sarcasm and kept telling me on how wet and dirty I was. "Hush!" I said to her.

"Leave her alone can't you see she's frustrated," my other friend, Abigail replied to Rose. Finally someone who understood me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"There you are," my classmate, Amber," skipped towards me. "You know that today we have to do our skit?" I nodded madly at her because she is so annoying. "You know you're lines right?"

"Would you bug off, just because we are in same group for one thing doesn't mean you can talk to me in public," I snorted in a snobby way at her. Looking really hurt at what I spore at her, she left back to her desk.

"Mean much," replied Rose.

"Well, we can't present, when three of our members aren't even here!" I smirked at her when I made my point again. "I have a reputation!"

"I trained you well!" commented Rosemary. I smiled at her and at least my anger went away.

"Look, you made her sad," whined Abigail. She pointed to a very disappointed Amber, who had her head down on her desk.

"What's you're point?" I asked in rude manner. I am not the typical rude person to all my friends and classmates but like I said to myself today isn't my day.

"Hey, Celeste!" my friend, Serenity, greeted. "I booked what you said at Amber." She got up and sat on top of my desk. "That was a great cuss and especially the reputation thing. Rose taught you well!"

"You people and you're cussing, dissing and swearing," complained Abigail.

"Like you don't diss, cuss or swear!" All three of us replied to her.

"Never mind!" she cried. The rest of us laughed at the sour expression on her face.

I looked back at Amber if she still was upset, and she caught my gaze and gave me and evil eye, I mean really evil. It looked like her eyes were red and not their normal dark brown. I shook the memory away and figured it was just my over active imagination going off again.

We heard running up the south side stairs and knew it was the only, rushing, late always Marie. Panting, we can see she was wet from the rain and sweat. She gave us her normal awkward grin and sat beside Abigail.

Still raining, we had to say inside for the first break. I knew it wasn't my day today. It all started yesterday when I failed my geography test, then the rain on my way home, then I fell this morning and then now I have to stay inside. I felt something isn't right though.

* * *

I sat at my desk, doodling on the lines I had for the skit. Like I cared, we had an extra day to do the whole humiliating thing. I sat there alone, with Abigail and Marie. I replayed everything that happened yesterday, failure, rain and more horrible events. A light bulb lit up in my head, not because of an idea, because yesterday morning I was fine and the weather was fine until I got my test that's when it rained. Did I have to do something with it or was it a coincidence? Now, especially I got an evil eye from a girl with normal eyes until her eyes turned crimson red. I shook my head releasing my stressing thoughts. 

I held on to a strand of my hair and noticed it was still damp, unlike Marie's. That is impossible, she came in after me and she lives farther away from me. How is her hair dry? Something wasn't right and I will find out what that something is.

Again, I was over thinking one little situation so I let the whole 'hair' thing slide. I stood up, walking over to Amber to apologize for my behavior because it looks like she needed it. "Amber, what I said was totally out of line," I said nice enough to get a response.

"Thanks..." she glared at me with her dark brown eyes. "But I don't need an apology for a superficial popular girl who only thinks of her friends, guys and her reputation!"

Shocked at what this low life yelled at me, I had to fight back, like I said 'I have a reputation.' "You're new here, so let me help you out, do never yell at me like that because if this turns into a whole cat fight thing I am sure they will be on my side." Can I clear something? Okay, I know that it seems I am a total mean girl but I am not, trust me on this. "Two weeks ago when you came here, I was the first one to talk to you but you completely thought you were better than me, then you tried to steal my friends and then you tried to steal Daniel away from Serenity when she too tried to be you're friend! Right now all I think you need is an attitude check!" Panting at what I said, I felt an evil struck me as I collapsed on the floor.

* * *

As I awoke, I had not realized where I was lying down at. I quickly got up to four smiling faces at me. "Where am I?" I asked in a very tried manner. 

"You fainted," spoke Marie. "You had this huge fight with Amber and then you fainted."

As I looked outwards towards the window I noticed that it had stopped raining, finally I can go outside and have some fun. "How long was I down?"

"About two hours," answered Serenity. "They called you're parents they will be in shortly. Why did you faint anyways?" Serenity asked with a beam of curiosity coming from her hazel green eyes.

"Like I would really know how I fainted," I said to her. Serenity gave up her question and slumped back on her chair. Suddenly I felt this huge pain in my head as I saw a girl pass by the door and again I fainted.

**I'll update later today, or next week cuz we are moving, actually my ma, bro and I are moving and I my computer at my ma's is sucky. I visit my dad on weekends or Fridays to weekends but he went away for a few days to NY and maybe I'll visit him Sunday when he returns and then I'll update! **


End file.
